


Nowhere To Go But Down

by SarahZedig



Category: Snowbound Blood, Vast Error
Genre: Cat Ears, Dress Up, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Power Play, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZedig/pseuds/SarahZedig
Summary: Chief Regulator Secily Iopara is locked in a game of willpower with her devious kismesis, Yeshin Laevis.This is a NSFW one-off set in the Vast Error universe.
Relationships: Secily Iopara/Yeshin Laevis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Nowhere To Go But Down

When the door closes, you know you have already signed your death warrant.  
  
Your bloodpusher is running circles in your chest, and you are trying desperately to keep that fact a secret. When was the last time you felt this nervous? When was the last time you felt sweat bead on your forehead in the presence of an adversary?  
  
Cornered. Trapped.  
  
Nowhere to go.  
  
No one to call.  
  
You've dug your grave, and now-  
  
YESHIN: u arent scared, art u?  
SECILY: 1.c4 Of course not. ...g6  
SECILY: 2.Nc3 It's stuffy in here, that's all. ...Bg7  
  
This was a tactical error. You can tell from the way Yeshin smiles from ear to ear that she has seen through your attempted ruse.  
  
Her fingers walk a path across your shoulders as she leans deliberately forward. Even in a modest red dress suited more for casual errands than fashionable galas, her cleavage is... significant.  
  
You mumble a curse under your breath, but of course she hears that, too.  
  
YESHIN: oh, poor little sessy  
YESHIN: didst thou really think so cringe a mask would fooleth me?  
YESHIN: thou cant hide thy fear  
YESHIN: u cant hide thy _anything_ from me ;)  
  
She runs the tip of her finger down your neck until her hand is splayed across your naval. You are trying to moderate your breathing, running numbers in your head on open cases you've yet to solve. Anything to distract you as her fingers slip under your waistband. Anything to remain stoic as she peeks down into your pants.  
  
YESHIN: oh my~  
YESHIN: u know, for a professional detective thou really doth suck shit at concealing evidence  
YESHIN: unless... thou wantedeth to get caught? :o  
SECILY: 3.d4 Ridiculous. ...d6  
SECILY: 4.e4 You can't make such a lascivious display of yourself and then admonish me for my arousal. ...e5  
SECILY: 5.Nge2 Besides, it's, ...Ne7  
SECILY: 6.Bg5 Been a while. ...f6  
YESHIN: well we shall just haveth to fix that, wontnt we?  
  
She circles around behind you and points over your shoulder at the open closet door. The inky shadows contained within are taunting you with their humiliating promises. Yeshin's other hand is pressed against your lower back, and she's pushing you slowly towards its imposing maw.  
  
There is no point in digging your heels in or fighting back, as neither would save you and both would be an admission of defeat far worse than anything that might come next.  
  
YESHIN: thou knowest what 2 do  
YESHIN: >;)  
  
She pushes you at last into the closet and closes the door. For now, you feel safely alone. You can breathe naturally again and relax your shoulders. Every muscle in your body is tense, but you afford yourself the momentary luxury of letting your guard slip just enough to regain some stamina.  
  
You'll need every bit of it if you want to make it through tonight.  
  
No point in waiting any longer. The last thing you want is for her to storm in here with you. Last time that happened, it was... not pretty. You had to wear a neck brace and fabricate a near-fatal criminal encounter just to cover the dozens of tiny bruises she left behind.  
  
So you grasp blindly until you find the pull string, take a deep breath, straighten your back, and turn on the light.  
  
SECILY: 7.Be3 NO. ...f5  
  
You hear her cackling from the other side of the door, like she was waiting for this exact response.  
  
YESHIN: oh _yes_ darling  
  
The disgust you feel is unlike any you've known in some time. This... _thing_ is simply revolting. Each passing second brings with it a new wave of sickening revulsion as you notice more details on this perverted excuse for a dress that Yeshin has picked out for you.  
  
How would you even describe it?  
  
This dress is so chaotically colorful you wouldn't be surprised if it contains hitherto undiscovered hues. It's like a maid outfit that someone wore in the front row at one of Gallagher 3's famed hemodiverse mass executions.  
  
And there are so many fucking cats on this dress! What cannibalistic psychopath fashion designer would put this many cats on a single dress? You make a note to search corporate records for any leads to that effect, as you suspect such a degenerate must have committed a litany of crimes worth a regulator's visit.  
  
With a scowl, you begin undressing yourself. There's no point trying to delay the inevitable. Much as it pains you, you've no other choice but to don this hideous spectacle of evening wear.  
  
The good news, if any such thing can be found in this situation, is that the dress has so thoroughly befouled your mood that any hypothetical "excitement" you may have felt has long since evaporated. You realize with a tinge of relief that, in her hubris, Yeshin has sown the seeds of her own downfall.  
  
You think perhaps you've already won, as you slide the lace stockings over your legs.  
  
YESHIN: ticketh tocketh sweet sessy, tis rude to keep thine harlot waiting  
  
You step into the bright purple heels she's provided you and heave a truly contemptuous sigh. The dress was an insult, but these? You're not aware of a single more effective torture device than high heels. Especially ones whose toes proudly proclaim "cute bitch" in garish yellow comic sans.  
  
In truth, the ensemble is so ridiculous you're almost disappointed. Perhaps you overestimated the cunning wiles of your kismesis? The thought of Yeshin being robbed of her smug satisfaction is enough to bring the tiniest hint of a smile to your lips.  
  
Finally, you attach the long fuzzy tail to a hook at the back of the dress, and slide the oversized cat ears over your horns. You were a fool to assume you'd been outmatched.  
  
With the confidence of a chess player who knows they've already won, you open the closet door and step outside.  
  
When Yeshin turns to face you, her playfully obnoxious facade crumbles in an instant.  
  
YESHIN: :O  
YESHIN: oh my GOD  
YESHIN: u actually put on the ears?? i thought for sure id have to make-  
YESHIN: AND THE TAIL?!  
YESHIN: ahhhahahahaha!!!  
YESHIN: miss iopara, thou art a _scandal!_  
SECILY: 8.dxe5 This is a pitiful display, even for you. ...dxe5  
YESHIN: ist that so?  
SECILY: 9.Qxd8+ I'm not some Dew-addled scumbag coming in off the street for a cheap thrill, Yeshin. ...Kxd8  
SECILY: 10.O-O-O+ I've gone toe to toe with gangsters and cultists alike with nothing and no one to rely on but my service pistol and Prosperpina's cold steel. ...Ke8  
SECILY: 11.Nb5 You thought dressing me like a catgirl would be enough to take me down? Pathetic. ...Na6  
SECILY: 12.Nec3 Admit it. You've lost. ...Be6  
YESHIN: :0  
  
You try to conceal your satisfaction, but her blank expression is like a victory lap for you. _Check mate_ , you think.  
  
But then she reels backwards with laughter so forceful and sudden it almost makes you jump. Yeshin nearly doubles over she's cackling so hard, slapping her knees like she's just heard her first truly funny joke in sweeps. You cross your arms with impatience at this hollow display. A distraction, obviously, and not a very good one at that.  
  
SECILY: 13.f3 Are you finished? ...Kf7  
  
She wipes a few stray tears off her cheeks and swallows the last echo of a chuckle before standing straight and composing herself. No force in the universe could conceal that grin, however.  
  
YESHIN: is _that_ what thou thinkest?  
YESHIN: this is just,  
YESHIN: this is soooo precious!  
SECILY: 14.Be2 Stop stalling, Laevis. ...Nc8  
YESHIN: stalling!  
YESHIN: lmao gurl thou art well and truly fucked  
YESHIN: just turn around n look at thyself!  
  
You shake your head as you spin in place, careful not to go too fast lest the twirling ruffles of your ridiculous outfit elicit another round of cacophonous amusement.  
  
Hanging from the back of the closet door is a mirror, and despite yourself you cannot help but blush at what you see. Yeshin presses her body against you from behind and sets her chin on your shoulder.  
  
YESHIN: is this what victory looks like, sessy?  
YESHIN: wouldst that ur oh so serious coworkers could see thy playin the braggart in _this_ ensemble!  
SECILY: 15.exf5 You wouldn't dare. ...gxf5  
YESHIN: wouldstnt i?  
YESHIN: tho i must admit, ur outfit still feels somehow...  
YESHIN: incomplete :(  
  
She makes a show of pouting like she just can't puzzle it out. While she strokes her chin, you look again at the vile tragedy of wasted textiles you've adorned yourself with. It fits too well for your liking, and that so many of its ornamental cats seem to be winking leaves you feeling more than a little disturbed.  
  
But you also notice something tickling the back of your mind, and this is all it takes for the panic to return to every inch of you. A thought so shameful it can never be expressed.  
  
Yeshin playfully slaps her forehead and rolls her eyes.  
  
YESHIN: of course! how could i be such a ditz  
YESHIN: i almost 4got the most important part!  
  
In the mirror you see her left hand rise up over your shoulder, dangling a bright purple padded collar from her index finger. The sight of it almost kills you on the spot, and the fact that you survived may be the greatest disappointment of all.  
  
As she holds it up in front of your face, you see it has a tiny brass bell and everything.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Yeshin draws the collar slowly around your neck, and when she clasps it shut you feel the perspiration on your forehead resume.  
  
YESHIN: oh sessy  
YESHIN: ur so cute when u want 2 b used :')  
  
What a fallacious accusation. You've never wanted anything less in your life. How could anyone feel pleasure at being so thoroughly shamed?  
  
The slowly mounting discomfort of your tight-fitting panties is just... nerves.  
  
When she hooks the velvet leash onto your collar, you feel sick to your stomach. This is so revolting you could hurl. That's the only rational explanation for the feeling in your gut.  
  
And there's that thought sneaking a few steps further out of the dark. You didn't think it was possible for her smile to get any wider.  
  
YESHIN: look at u blushin like a first timer  
YESHIN: couldst it possibly b? dost the lady so swiftly admit defeat she dothnt protest at all?  
SECILY: 16.f4 It's. ...c6  
SECILY: 17.Bh5+ Embarrassment. ...Ke7  
YESHIN: theres my gurl  
YESHIN: put up a fight 4 me ses  
SECILY: 18.fxe5 I'm embarrassed at this whole pointless charade. ...Bxe5  
SECILY: 19.Nd4 You haven't beaten me just because- ...Nb6  
YESHIN: shut up bitch  
  
Yeshin tugs at your leash, _hard_ , hard enough to drop you to your knees. The interruption takes you by surprise, and you feel- obviously that's anger. That has to be...  
  
Before she strolls around to stand in front of you, you see in the mirror the visage of a desperate person pleading with their eyes.  
  
No. That's someone else, that isn't you, that can't be-  
  
YESHIN: the games u play in that dense little thinkpan of urs, i swear  
  
She settles just a few inches away, tilts your head up with the slightest push of her finger. From down here, Yeshin's curvaceous form is even more pronounced than usual. You can barely see her face past the circumference of her breasts. The hunger in her eyes, though. You think you could spot that from the stratosphere.  
  
Her fingers trace lines through your hair, and you try very hard not to enjoy it.  
  
YESHIN: mm  
YESHIN: im startin 2 feel a little hot myself  
YESHIN: helpest me w that would u dear  
  
She takes your left hand and loops your finger into the elastic of her underwear. You know what she wants, and you want nothing less than to give her what she wants.  
  
But you can feel the warmth of her body, as you lift her dress up over your head. The softness of her skin as your right hand brushes across her calf and up her thigh, until with both hands you tug her underwear down and let them fall to her ankles.  
  
She's so wet, and the scent of her would drive a lesser woman senseless.  
  
Yeshin's grip on your hair goes tight as she pushes your face into her nook.  
  
When you hesitate, she tugs at your leash.  
  
YESHIN: be a good kitty now  
  
As you open your mouth, your mind is racing against the all-encompassing glow that's slunk out of the dark of your subconscious.  
  
You decide that obedience, for the time being, is the best path forward.  
  
YESHIN: oooh thats MUCHETH better ;)  
YESHIN: tell me somethin pussycat  
YESHIN: u ever stop n think how much happier ud be if u yanked that sharp fuckin stick from out thine ass?  
SECILY: 20.Bg5+ I don't havRK- ...Bf6  
YESHIN: hush, mommys not done speaking  
YESHIN: cuz every time i see u like this i thi--  
YESHIN: ah~  
YESHIN: u may b a miserable liar but DAMN dost thou know how to use thine tongue  
YESHIN: ahem! every time i getst thou on thy knees i think 2 myself, heres a gurl who doth knoweth her place  
YESHIN: even _if_ she gets a little too high on her own gastrointestinal expulsions from time 2 time  
SECILY: 21.Nxe6 Hmf. ...Kxe6  
YESHIN: ur always tryin sooo hard to convince thine peers how smart and in control thou art  
YESHIN: what wouldst those corporate shills say if they saweth _you_ , chief regulator secily iopara, raised from reduplication 2 protect the heir apparent to the companys throne,  
YESHIN: moaning like a slut at the end of her leash, face fully buried inst the cunt of a common criminal!  
YESHIN: ud likest that wouldnt u  
YESHIN: imagine the shame, sessy  
YESHIN: the humiliation of every1 thou doth respect seeing u like this  
SECILY: 22.Rhe1+ Ah, ...Be5  
YESHIN: dont thinkest i cant see how ur touchin thyself, btw  
  
No, you're not-  
  
You would never-  
  
It's just,  
  
Uncomfortable,  
  
Yeshin shudders and presses your head fully into her, you can feel the electricity running up her thighs as a howling moan escapes her throat, and it's only when you feel a shock of pride at the pleasure you've given her that you realize you have lost.  
  
When the orgasm subsides and she pulls you away, you watch with unbidden lust as her bulge unfurls amid the flood of red running down her thighs and staining your face.  
  
You lean forward, mouth open because you _want_ this, you want to make her moan like that again, but Yeshin tugs your leash and makes you look up at her again.  
  
YESHIN: be4 u coninueth thine oral worship, just one more thing  
  
She flicks the bell on your collar, and the sound of it reminds you where you are, who you are, what you're doing. If only for a second.  
  
YESHIN: thou makest a great pet, sessy  
YESHIN: would u humor thine owner and giveth us a meow  
  
No.  
  
Absolutely not.  
  
You've already given her so much, you can't give her _this_ too! Haven't you been humiliated enough?  
  
If you could just stop touching yourself. If you could just get up and stop enjoying this. You're not enjoying this, you're not, you're NOT.  
  
Yeshin kneels down so you're almost eye to eye, sets your chin between her breasts.  
  
YESHIN: pwetty pwease :(  
  
This woman.  
  
You hate this woman so much.  
  
Everything she says is vile, everything she does is an embarrassment.  
  
You hate this woman, and that's why you want to give her everything she wants.  
  
So you open your mouth, eyes locked with your kismesis, and with a timid and trembling voice you say,  
  
SECILY: 23.Ne2 nyaa ...1-0

**Author's Note:**

> written on a dare
> 
> go play snowbound blood


End file.
